Tuesday Nights
by LoveTrek
Summary: Liam, a socially awkward sophomore, meets Skylar, a proud and obnoxious teen. They say opposites attract. Well we will see.


Tuesday Nights

Chapter 1 "She"

Love. One word could have so much meaning. Love is what fuels the world. Love is a complex emotion that makes your heart feel warm and fuzzy. I have to be honest, it does. I've only experienced one love in my life. That one love I feel so strongly for. It began back in high school. I was a sophomore, she was as well. I've known about her since elementary years. Her name was Skylar.

She and I knew of each other, but never talked to one another. I was socially awkward in those years. I couldn't speak or interact with_ anyone_. I slept sound nights without a care in the world. I had myself, and I was happy. _Who am I kidding_? I was miserable. I had no one I could rely on except for my parents. My mom always said I should go out and talk and be a regular teenage boy.

She didn't understand how hard that is to actually do than say. I'll give you an example. My history teacher Mr. June understands my problem. So that's why he calls my name to answer every single freakin' question. "LIAM! LIAM! LIAM!" I couldn't stand that. As much as I hate talking, I hated talking in public to a greater extent. I would answer his questions back, speech slurring, and the heart pounding. Skylar talked out loud all the time. No hesitation, no embarrassment, _Nothing_.

How much I envy that. Skylar was special. She had light brown hair, almost a red-ish glow to it when in sunlight. She had real light skin, but not as pale as Dracula living in the north pole with nothing but a speedo. She was almost as tall as me, though being taller than her is no accomplishment when you're only 5'6.

She wore half framed glasses, almost too big for her face, but it was cute. She kept her hair flipped on the right side of her head. She wasn't athletic but she was curvy; really nice butt. And those eyes, hazel eyes. She had eyes that could see past imperfections. Those eyes were beautiful. I noticed this all. I didn't talk to her, but I was attracted to her.

I knew she wouldn't be attracted to me though. I had no attractive features, let alone a fashion sense. I had black hair, some acne, hair that I parted to the left, and brown eyes. My eyes weren't as pretty as Skylar's; far from Skylar's.

Though how she and I met, that was special. She and I had chemistry together. My chemistry class was so dull, and so painstakingly boring. I was assigned to work with her, though I mostly did all the work. She sat there doing nothing, and I continued to work. I almost was done, and she finally realized that.

"Oh crap, I didn't help out at all," Skaylar said.

The only thing I could manage to say was "It's fine."

"Oh okay," she said and paused. "You're really shy. I've known you since like what? 2nd grade? You never talk."

_She actually asked me that?_ "Oh, I just don't hangout with people." I said quietly.

"Oh. I could hangout with you. No problem in that," She said.

The way her lips moved. I simply stared at them watching the dip as she pronounced letters. I was too busy watching them move that I wasn't aware that she asked to hangout.

"What do you say?" Skylar asked.

"Huh? About what?" I said, confused.

"Me hanging out with you," She said, shaking her head.

I was surprised by the fact that she even talked to me, let alone hangout. "Yeah!" I shouted aloud.

"Woah, woah, calm down there bud," Skylar said laughing.

Our talking was quickly ended by my chemistry teacher. I had some self confidence at the end of the bell. I was sweating and smiling, only thinking about Skylar. Then I thought, _Why me? Why would she ask me to hangout? Is it to embaress me? _When I thought that, my self confidence quickly went down the drain. It suddenly felt like the walls we're closing in. I was sweating more, and smiling less. Thank god for the bell, or else I wouldn't of got out of that room without making a fool of myself.

Then there was Skylar. She was walking in the opposite direction of me, then suddenly turned around and gestured me to come toward her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I did say I wanted to hangout right? How am I supposed to know how to contact you if I don't have your phone number?" She questioned.

_Dammit._I rarely use my phone, and when I do its mainly for apps. _I seriously forgot my number?!_ _Wow I'm stupid._

Skylar looked at me and said, "You forgot it, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"It happens. A lot of shit happens. It's fine," She said as she grabbed a pen from her pocket and then gripped my hand to write down her number.

"Thanks," I said. _ Are you seriously saying one word at a time, Liam?!_

"No problem," She said. "Don't call me at like 11:00pm or later. If it takes you that long to figure out where to hang then text me," She said.

_Wow, text_! I only had five texts in my inbox. Two of them from my mom and the rest my dad. "Okay. I'll figure out where to go," I said with a noticable smile on my face. _Good, you finally said a full sentence to her._

Chemistry was the last class I had. I drove back home a little happier than usual.

"Hey mom, Guess what?" I said as I walked through the door. "

What?" She said loudly from the kitchen.

I walked over to her and said, "I'm hanging out with people."

She smiled and said, "That's nice honey. I don't know why you're so excited though. I mean it's just a.."

"With a girl," I said.

"AWW! MY BABY IS FINALLY DATING!" She cheered!

"Not really dating mom, just hanging out," I said.

In my head, I thought of life in a different perspective. A more knowing and understanding way. All that because of she, a girl who asked me to hangout on a Tuesday night.


End file.
